1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hollow golf club head in which a metal weight is welded on the inner face of the head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a hollow golf club head in which a weight made of a metal having a large specific gravity is welded on the inner face of a sole portion has been proposed to adjust the centroid position or weight of the golf club head. JP-A-9-266964, JP-A-2005-211438 and Japanese Utility Model No. 3052997, for example, disclose such a golf club.
The golf club head disclosed in JP-A-9-266964 is a metal golf club head that is hollow in the inside, in which a metal member having a larger specific gravity than the material of a head main body is welded on the hollow side of a bottom wall portion forming a sole of the head main body, and a deposited metal by the welding is swollen from the bottom wall portion and covered over an upper portion of the metal member.
The golf club head disclosed in JP-A-2005-211438 comprises a head portion made of metal and having an outer shell structure, a plurality of post portions spaced and stood on the surface of a sole portion in the head portion, and a weight member disposed near the post portions in the sole portion and joined with the post portions via a welded part.
The golf club head disclosed in Japanese Utility Model No. 3052997 comprises a weight member having a larger specific gravity than the head main body that is fixed on the inner face of the head main body, in which the weight member is welded on the inner face of the head main body, and a deposited metal by the welding extends from the inner face of the head main body to the upper face of the weight member.